


Behind Closed Doors

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Just...smut that I wrote because of the trailer...





	Behind Closed Doors

Carol has been your friend ever since you both joined the army together, sharing barracks from day one until you both got promoted at the same time, allowing each of you to have your own rooms which coincidentally were right next to one another. You were basically inseparable, going on missions together and being knowns as two of the best soldiers on campus. At some point, however, Carol was promoted to a Captain while you were still a First Lieutenant, now officially a rank beneath your friend. Not that it bothered you, not at all, you were beyond proud of your friend, and as much as it pained you to know you wouldn’t be able to spend as much time together as you did before, you would never dare to stand in the way of your friend climbing rank after rank.

“Hey, how’s my Captain doing?” you asked while poking your head through the door of Carol’s new office, seeing her put away some of her stuff.  
“(Y/N)! Come in. I’m fine, still getting used to all this. It’s quite a lot to take in,” she smiled after turning around as you walked into the quite big office.  
“Damn, this is huge, C. I wish they’d give us such big offices,” you chuckled as you stood in front of the huge panorama window at the back of the room, overlooking the campus together with your friend.  
“It’s lonely here, though. I would rather have a small office right beside you than have this huge one across campus.”  
“Carol, you got promoted. You’re a Captain now. Be proud of that,” you turned towards the blonde woman, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a bright smile.  
“I guess it’s just the pressure talking. There’s a lot more on me now. Did you know that I’ll have to lead my own flight group?” Carol rambled on, clearly nervous about her new position.  
“Listen, you were a good First Lieutenant. And you’ll be an even better captain. Trust me,” you tried to reassure her, your hand on her should squeezing softly which prompted Carol to turn her gaze back towards you.  
“I’m just nervous, that’s all.”  
“Whatever you say, Captain,” you teased, watching her squirm away from you, her legs clenched together as she heard the words leave your mouth.  
“You need to stop calling me that,” Carol croaked as she tried, and failed, to sound convincing to you.  
“Why? Does someone have kink for people calling her ‘Captain’? Oh Captain, my Cap-“  
Before you even managed to finish your sentence Carol has you pressed against the window, her hands on either side of your head as she looked at you with dilated pupils, eyes clouded by lust while her chest brushed against you with every staggering breath she took.  
“I said…you need to stop.”  
“Are you ordering me to do so, Captain?” you whimpered, your knees buckling at the commanding tone in her voice.  
“Yes,” Carol breathed out before her lips came crashing down on yours, her hands grabbing onto your cheeks to pull you closer. After the initial shock wore off you were quick to bury your hands in her blonde hair, slightly tugging on it which caused a soft moan to spill from her, allowing you to slip your tongue inside her mouth.  
Wordlessly she guided you to her desk, lifting you up to sit you on top of the furniture which luckily didn’t have anything on it yet, only for her mouth to part from yours, her lips slowly making their way down your neck.  
“Carol, I-“ you got interrupted by your own moan as the Captain roughly sucked on your sweet spot, her teeth slightly nibbling on it before she returned back to your lips.  
Tugging at the zipper of your uniform she asked with a hoarse voice, “Is this okay? Tell me whether or not I should stop, (Y/N).”“No, this-this is amazing, don’t stop…Captain.”  
Carol’s reaction to the pet name was immediate, her body shuddering as her hand tightened on the zipper before she finally pulled it down, revealing your underwear underneath it.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” she whispered, her lips wandering down your body.  
“Fuck, do-don’t stop,” you whimpered as she attached her lips to your hip, sucking on it to leave a mark for the following days to be seen.  
“Don’t stop…”  
“Don’t stop, Captain.”  
“That’s it, babe,” Carol mumbled before pulling off the rest of your uniform, leaving it hanging by your ankles, not being able to wait any longer and deal with your boots as well. Letting her finger trail over the wet spot of your underwear she chuckled lowly as your legs began to tremble in anticipation before she looked up at you with her big hazel eyes, “You’re okay with this?”  
“Yes, please, Captain,” you nodded your head, anxiously waiting for her next move, the palms of your hands pressed against the wood of the desk while you were completely succumbing yourself to her. Pushing your underwear to the side, Carol let a finger slip through your wet folds, drawing a loud gasp from you as she did, before she leaned forward to attack her lips to your clit, her hand reaching upwards to glide underneath your bra, pinching and rolling your hard nipple between her thumb and pointer finger.  
“Shit, please, Captain…”   
“Please what? Use your words, princess,” Carol mumbled against your core, the vibrations of her voice sending shivers up and down your spine.  
Letting out an embarrassingly loud moan you continued to beg, your eyes screwed shut in anticipation, “Please fuck me, Captain.”  
“Well, since you asked so nicely.”  
Next thing you knew Carol’s lips were wrapped around your bundle of nerves again, harshly sucking on it, even occasionally letting her teeth scrape against your skin while two of her fingers thrust into you, curling up to stroke your sweet spot while your legs were resting on her shoulder, shaking as immense pleasure pulsed through your veins, white, hot desire setting your body alight.  
“Fuck, Ca-Captain.”  
Moans and groans were uncontrollably spilling from your lips, echoing through the empty office while Carol continued to push her fingers into you, your walls clenching and unclenching around them as you got closer and closer to your release.  
“Such a good girl for me,” the blonde growled lowly, her lips hovering over your clit, her voice softly blowing onto the wet skin before she gave it a particularly hard suck, finally sending you over the edge. While Carol continued to brush her fingers against your walls, her tongue flickering over your clit, you tightly gripped onto the table underneath you, wave after wave of pleasure rippling through you as you tightly bit down on your lip, not wanting to risk getting caught by anyone that was walking by the Captain’s office.   
Letting yourself fall backwards onto the desk you desperately tried to catch your breath, your chest rising up and down as your heart was beating as fast as it had never done before. While you were trying to recover from your high Carol slowly moved up your body, kissing the soft skin on the insides of your thighs, your hips, your stomach up until she reached your face, her face hovering above yours with a loving smile on her lips.  
“Are you alright?”  
“No…you just fucked my mind out,” you chuckled, leaning upwards to press a quick kiss against her soft lips until you suddenly heard a loud knock on her door.  
“Fuck…One second!” she yelled, helping you put your clothes back on before fixing you up so it wouldn’t be completely obvious what had just happened to whoever was about to enter her office.  
“Captain Danvers. First Lieutenant (Y/L/N),” the Sargent in front of you saluted you both before he turned towards Carol, “The General wants to see you in his office, Captain Danvers.”  
“Tell him I’ll be there in 5 minutes. I have to resolve another problem first.”  
“Yes, Ma’am, Captain, Ma’am,” the Sargent saluted again and turned to walk back out of the door, leaving Carol and you alone, relieved chuckles escaping the both of you.  
“I gotta go,” the blonde Captain gave you a quick peck on your lips, heat rising to your face as she did.  
“Meet me in my room at 7, I wanna finish what we started. And after that, I’ll take you out on a proper date.”  
With a teasing tone in your voice, smirk stretching over your lips, you responded to her, your eyes glued onto hers to wait for her response, “Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
